Souls
Souls are the incorporeal and immortal essence of a being. Every human and good magical being possesses a soul. When a being dies, their soul either becomes a spirit or is reincarnated. Demons and other evil beings do not possess a soul. However, half-demons such as Cole Turner do possess a soul granted by their human half. Living without a soul would make a person feel empty, though they can still be choose to be good. The demonic Seer Kyra desired to become mortal knowing that she would ultimately not possess a soul. Souls are valuable in the Underworld and are used as currency. There has been a lot of business with souls for demons. Souls can be contained in white glowing or flaming orbs or appear in spirit form. Examples Good Beings *'Valkyries' are a race of demi-goddesses that search battlefields for souls of worthy warriors. They contain their souls and transport them to Valhalla, where they train for The Final Battle. Evil Beings *'Cole Turner', while possessed by The Source, occasionally gained control of The Source due to his human soul and his love for Phoebe, allowing him to protect innocents and save the sisters, although The Source's influence was still too strong for Cole to completely resist it. *'Zeus Dominic', while possessed by The Source, was able to fight off The Source due to his soul and love for Annie, although it's this love that inevitably had him vanquished. *'Lauren Halliwell', also possessed by The Source, occasionally gained control of The Source due to the fact that she was a Darklighter-Whitelighter. *'Rich Scapulae', the only mortal possessed by The Source, was constantly able to gain control of The Source and was able help the cousins, both directly and indirectly. Neutral Beings *'Angel of Death' is tasked with the responsibility to guide souls into the afterlife according to his list. *'Charon' is a powerful soul collector who lies to capture the souls of good witches and ferry them off the hell for damnation. It can be assumed that she's neutral since she has taken the souls of evil beings as well. Soul-Related Powers Soul Containment right|175px Soul Containment is the ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. This power is often used by evil beings to contain souls to trade with. Soul Absorption Soul Absorption is the ability to absorb souls of the dead or transient, whether it be mortal or magical. Most beings possessing this ability use it to transport these souls into their respective places in the afterlife. Soul Blasting : Main article: Soul Blasting Soul Blasting is the ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. When victims are hit with a blast, the bodies fall to the ground and the soul is separated from the body. Soul Swapping '''Soul Swapping '''is the ability to switch the souls of beings. The swappees' souls, which are represented in wisps seeming to vary in color with their species, will exit their bodies before going into the body of the other being. See Also *Soul Collectors Category:Charmed Terms